Hielo y fuego
by Kayazarami
Summary: Uno es fuego. El otro hielo. ¿Puede el hielo provocar al fuego e incendiar su propia sangre en el proceso? [Slash Godric/Salazar]
1. I

**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Godric Gryffindor / Salazar Slytherin

**Tipo de historia:** Long-fic de capítulos cortos.

**Advertencias:** SLASH (como no, relación chico/chico) romance, lime heterosexual subidito de tono, lemon slash en el futuro, angustia, drama, aventura.

**Notas: **Este es picante y medio slash (el primero, ya verán los que siguen, ya verán). Me voy a enamorar oficialmente de esta pareja.

**Dato:** Esta historia fue escrita para el desafío _Harry Potter Generations_, de Universo Fanfics.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****Hielo y fuego****

_Fundadores_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**I.**

Helga gimió y Godric sonrió ligeramente contra su piel.

Le encantaba tomarla de esa forma, profunda, lenta, delirante. Y ella se derretía en sus brazos como un pedazo de chocolate en su boca.

Ella era el más exquisito dulce. Pálida, rubia, hermosa y con un corazón de oro.

Su esposa, la futura madre de sus hijos. Se habían casado muy jóvenes, pero él había sabido desde el principio que no habría otra. Que ninguna mujer podría superar lo que ella le provocaba. Y la había hecho _suya_ por toda la eternidad y hasta que la muerte los separase.

No es que Godric fuera posesivo, solo era territorial. Al fin y al cabo, en su escudo había un león y no estaba solo de adorno. Era una representación clara de su carácter y de lo que deseaba y esperaba para su casa de ese colegio que aún no terminaban de construir.

Bajó la mano, buscando ese lugar que la volvería loca y acelerando un poco el ritmo.

La rubia se deshizo en gemidos y suspiros de placer.

Godric cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación final, del límite, del borde del placer y del éxtasis.

Hizo mal. No debió cerrar los ojos. Y lo sabía, pero era un acto reflejo, imposible de contener.

Porque, enseguida, una imagen se superpuso en su mente a la de su esposa. Largo cabello negro, ojos extrañamente violáceos, una expresión de indiferencia o desagrado.

Mierda.

Llegó al orgasmo pensando en quién no debía. Atormentado en su mente y, al mismo tiempo, incapaz de abrir los ojos para enfocarse en su esposa.

No era la primera vez que pasaba.

Rodó a un lado, con la respiración agitada y sin abrir aún los ojos.

Sabía como se sentiría de culpable durante todo el día siguiente. Sabía lo que pensaría cuando lo viera a él y lo altas y fuertes que pondría sus barreras mentales para que aquel cínico maestro de las artes oscuras no llegase siquiera a vislumbrar su más ligero pensamiento.

Cuando se casó con Helga, fue porque todo su ser le gritó que no fuera idiota, que nunca amaría a otra mujer como la amaba a ella. Que jamás hallaría otra igual de hermosa y buena.

Y había tenido razón. Sus ojos nunca se fueron detrás de otra mujer.

Pero, ¿quién demonios le iba a decir que existía un hombre tan hermoso (y al mismo tiempo tan desagradable) como Salazar Slytherin?

Que lo retaba con la mirada, que no le importaba dejarlo como un estúpido delante de quién fuera, que tenía su estatus de sangre grabado a fuego en la cabeza y que cada vez que hablaban era para discutir.

Nunca había conocido a nadie así, que le hiciera hervir la sangre de ganas de matarlo y de besarle y de cortarle la lengua y de tomarlo contra la pared hasta que solo pudiera recordar su nombre. Todo a la vez y al mismo tiempo.

_Continuará..._


	2. II

**II.**

Salazar Slytherin se consideraba a si mismo un hombre bastante paciente.

Había que serlo para pasar horas encerrado en un laboratorio comparando los resultados de una poción con pequeñas, ridículas y a veces aparentemente insignificantes variantes que, para todo buen maestro en pociones, podían suponer la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso.

Y él no acostumbrara a fracasar.

A sus veinticinco años tenía en su haber la fabricación de más de diez pociones nuevas y la mejora de más de las que podía recordar, puesto que toda formula podía volverse a escribir. A veces, el detalle más nimio convertía algo bueno en algo excelente.

Y él era el maestro de lo excelente.

Así que, cuando sus compañeros decidían tomarse un respiro en medio de aquella laboriosa y lenta construcción del colegio, Salazar se encerraba un rato en su laboratorio a experimentar, se sentaba a traducir algún libro o conversaba con alguna de sus serpientes (las cuales habían demostrado ser más inteligentes que sus compañeros humanos, con excepción de Rowena).

Le gustaba la paz y la tranquilidad de la que disfrutaba estando solo. Ni siquiera como sangre pura que era le agradaban especialmente las inútiles y tediosas fiestas de los aristócratas a las que tenía que asistir de vez en cuando como cabeza de la familia Slytherin. Último miembro, en realidad, lo cual le exigía moralmente generar un heredero para su estirpe, para su infortunio.

La idea de contraer matrimonio le molestaba considerablemente. De tener que permitir a una bruja llevar su apellido por el simple hecho de que sin ella no podía tener hijos, de tener que compartir sus noches y parte de sus días desperdiciando así valiosos minutos que podía emplear en la investigación.

Porque, ¿qué bruja era lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener una conversación relevante con él? Ninguna de las que había conocido, excepto quizás Rowena.

Rowena... Últimamente pensaba demasiado en ella, pero que remedio, si era la única que no desaparecía entre risitas idiotas y murmullos innecesarios cuando se tomaban un descanso. Era una mujer hermosa, astuta y lista, muy capaz de llevarle la contraria y generar un debate que lo mantenía realmente interesado.

Quizás valía la pena considerarla como candidata. Probablemente, al igual que Helga, desearía conservar el apellido de su familia con motivo del sistema de casas que estaban diseñando para el colegio.

Helga... Que criatura tan insulsa y sosa. Que desperdicio de oxigeno y magia. A punto había estado de afirmar más de una vez que los trolls poseían mayor inteligencia que la rubia y solo se había contenido para no discutir otra vez con el idiota de Godric.

Godric, el más molesto e irritante de los hombres que habitaban la tierra. El chimpancé con varita que se había empeñado en tratar de _hacerse su amigo_ como si tuvieran algo en común, cuando no podían ni verse sin acabar a gritos.

Y eso que Salazar, por norma, nunca alzaba la voz. Lo consideraba vulgar. Pero, ¿cómo no gritar cuando tamaño estúpido ignoraba deliberadamente la lógica de sus argumentos y se centraba en la moralidad de las cosas?

Exasperado por sus propios pensamientos, dejó a un lado el libro sobre magia celta que había estado leyendo y se trasladó a su laboratorio, con su pequeña y negra serpiente taipan llamada Shrea enroscada alrededor de su cuello en un agarre flojo.

Apenas llevaba una hora trabajando en la elaboración de una poción para el control de la licántropia cuando la puerta del sótano se abrió demasiado bruscamente y su compañero fundador entró al laboratorio cerrando con muy poca delizadeza tras él.

Salazar ni siquiera levantó la vista de la mezcla. No necesitaba prestar verdadera atención a los tiempos de cocción, pero si fingía estar ocupado (y que triste tener que hacerlo) quizás Godric se marcharía sin molestarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Merlín, había sido demasiado esperar que se marchara. O que guardara silencio siquiera.

—Una poción —se limito a responder de forma seca, señalando lo obvio.

—Eso ya lo veo, ¿para que sirve? —preguntó de nuevo, inclinándose para ver el oscuro líquido que hervía en el caldero como si el muy mentecato pudiera sacar algo en claro de esa forma.

Si había algo a lo que Salazar no estaba dispuesto era a desperdiciar saliva tratando de explicarle al pelirrojo sobre los posibles efectos de su poción en los licántropos cuando estaban transformados. Como si él pudiera seguir una conversación así.

—Es para el resfriado.

Godric le dirigió su mejor mirada de "no te creo una palabra".

—Ya —rodeó la mesa de trabajo y se colocó junto a él, ojeando descaradamente sus notas—. ¿"Matalobos" es el nuevo nombre de la poción Pimentónica?

Ahora sí, Salazar estaba definitivamente irritado. Y no solo porque hubiera mirado sus apuntes.

—¿Realmente tienes algún interés real en saber lo que hago, más allá de asegurarte de que no estoy trabajando en una fórmula para envenenar a los estudiantes sangre sucia que quieres meter en el colegio? —atacó, muy molesto.

—Demonios, Salazar, ¿siempre tienes que sacar el maldito tema? —preguntó el pelirrojo, exasperado, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y revolviéndose el pelo en un gesto involuntario.

—¿Siempre tienes que meterte donde no te llaman, Godric?

Ahora sí, Godric Gryffindor perdió la escasa paciencia que poseía y se giró para enfrentar a Salazar, colocando las manos en sus brazos para asegurarse de que lo miraba directamente a la cara en lugar de ignorarlo como él deseaba hacer.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no pones un poco de tu parte cuando intento conocerte? ¡Siempre acabamos discutiendo! ¡¿Tanto te molesto?!

—¡Sí! —exclamó el hombre de cabello negro, mirándolo con sus verdosos y violáceos ojos, furioso.

Eso pareció desarmar al mago. Lo soltó de golpe, mirándolo confuso al principio. Luego, resignado.

—Ya veo —murmuró, antes de abandonar el laboratorio con una expresión entre cansada y cabreada, sin mirar atrás ni una vez.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Salazar bufó y se llevo las manos a la altura de los brazos, en donde Godric había puesto las suyas. Shrea se desenroscó al notar el cambio repentino en su estado de ánimo, pero no dijo nada. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

Y es que el tacto de Godric era como el fuego y él, que siempre había vivido en el frío, se quemaba con facilidad.

Era cierto que lo consideraba molesto, estúpido e irritante. Pero también era cierto que, si no estuviera casado con Helga, Salazar habría intentado llevarse mejor con él. Un poco. Lo justo para no acabar discutiendo a gritos todos los días. Lo necesario para ver si podía saciar el deseo que, le gustase o no, despertaba en su cuerpo con cada toque.

_"¿Por qué no te apareas con él?"_ preguntó Shrea finalmente, como tantas otras veces.

Salazar negó con la cabeza.

Ni siquiera valía la pena considerarlo. Eran completamente incompatibles. Y Godric estaba casado.

_Continuará..._


	3. III

**III.**

En la pequeña mesa cuadrada de la sala del primer piso en donde solían desayunar los cuatro, Godric observaba distraídamente a Salazar bebiendo té mientras leía algún libro probablemente incomprensible y aburrido.

Aquel maestro de las pociones y las artes oscuras siempre bebía té. Nunca vino, ni cerveza de mantequilla, ni whisky de fuego, ni siquiera agua. Solo té, sin importar si era para el desayuno, la comida o la cena. Con la única variante de la temperatura: caliente en invierno y otoño, frío en verano y primavera.

Godric no podía sino fijarse. Y no era la única cosa que le llamaba la atención. Slytherin tenía otras costumbres, otros gestos habituales que tampoco comprendía, como llevar siempre alguna de sus pequeñas serpientes enroscada alrededor del cuello (a veces, lo escuchaba responder y siempre le maravillaba la entonación susurrante del pársel), darle vueltas al gran anillo que adornaba su mano (la única joya que llevaba) cuando detenía su escritura en medio de la creación de algún ritual para el colegio y siempre vestir pesadas pero hermosas túnicas, aunque estuvieran en pleno verano.

Y luego estaban sus ojos, la mayor intriga de todas. Habían sido completamente verdes, hasta que, cinco años atrás, en una fiesta en casa de los Ravenclaw, el mago se había presentado con ese nuevo color, esa mezcla con manchas violetas que lo hacía parecer aún más oscuro (y más atractivo) que antes. ¿Qué había producido ese cambio en su mirada: el fallo o efecto secundario de una poción, un hechizo mal dirigido o lo obtuvo por propia voluntad?

Le hubiera preguntado, si no fuera porque sabía que la respuesta sería mordaz, cortante y en lugar de satisfacer su curiosidad, generaría otra batalla verbal entre ellos.

Había pensando tantas veces en dejar de hablarle más allá de lo imprescindible para la construcción del castillo, en dejar de intentar conocerle, de llevarse bien. No iba a ninguna parte. Salazar se lo había dejado claro la noche anterior, cuando lo visitó en su laboratorio, como tantas otras veces.

Su mera presencia le molestaba. Lo consideraba un patán sin cerebro.

No era nuevo, ya lo sabía. Como también sabía que, aunque nunca lo decía ni mostraba abiertamente, la bondad y calidez de Helga no le parecían sino defectos de personalidad, así como su valentía y empeño no eran más que la extensión de su propia estupidez.

La única con la que podía mantener una conversación sin que acabara abandonando la sala en un silencio sepulcral o con dos palabras desagradables, era Rowena. También parecía tener la asombrosa capacidad de ser capaz de contradecirlo y hacerle admitir que se había equivocado en algo (y ver a Salazar Slytherin admitiendo un error era casi tan frecuente como que llovieran diamantes).

Por eso le asaltaban esos molestos pensamientos que ni siquiera le permitían mantener relaciones sexuales con su mujer en paz.

¿Cómo sería Salazar en la cama? ¿Cómo sería tener ese cuerpo blanco y perfecto, con esos ojos tan increíbles, a su merced, bajo su yugo, sometido a sus caricias? Dentro de su fantasía todo era posible, incluso lo imposible: que Slytherin se dejará dominar por él en algo.

—¿Estás bien, querido? —le preguntó Helga, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, para percatarse de que su esposa le estaba ofreciendo un plato con una rebanada cubierta de mermelada—. ¿Te apetece otra cosa?

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente y tomó lo que le ofrecía.

—Así está bien, muchas gracias —dijo, sonriéndole con afecto.

Notó que Salazar lo observaba por encima del libro. Rowena se estaba levantando ya de la mesa.

—Voy al piso superior, a ver si consigo que la torre se mantenga de una vez —anunció la morena, antes de abandonar la sala en dirección este. Llevaba días enfrascada en el proyecto de la Sala Común de su casa y le estaba costando mantener la estructura de la torre en su sitio, además de que llevaba su tiempo introducir en la memoria del cuadro todos los acertijos que deseaba como contraseña.

—Yo también me marcho ya, hoy llegan las nuevas plantas —informó con ilusión, dándole un corto beso en los labios a su marido y saliendo de la estancia feliz, canturreando una canción por lo bajo.

El Invernadero y todo lo referente a las clases de Herbología corrían a cargo de la rubia, pues su familia se había dedicado desde hacía más de doscientos años al cultivo de plantas mágicas para la elaboración de pociones. Helga quería tener una buena cantidad para cuando abrieran el colegio. Incluso había mandado traer un Sauce Boxeador desde Australia, solo porque con sus hojas se fabricaba una poción cicatrizante muy eficaz, a lo que Salazar le había respondido sin emoción que no veía el punto en traer un árbol que podía herir a los alumnos solo para curar heridas superficiales, pero que luego había situado estrategicamente en medio de uno de los túneles de salida secretos que estaba instalando.

—Hay muchas formas de salir del castillo, no creo que sean necesarios todos esos pasillos subterráneos —había replicado Godric, la primera vez que él les mostró los planos de su proyecto.

—En caso de ataque, nunca está de más otra vía de escape —rebatió Slytherin secamente. Y no hubo forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Tampoco lo intentaron demasiado, ni siquiera Rowena. El mundo mágico estaba constantemente en guerra y, en todo caso, aquello solo repercutía en beneficio de los alumnos y profesores si el castillo era asediado o atacado.

Ligeramente inquieto por haberse quedado a solas con Salazar (ya que siempre terminaban discutiendo), Godric se levantó. Los relojes del Gran Comedor le estaban dando trabajo. Había que encantarlos de forma que rastrearan la suma o resta de puntos verbal en cualquier parte del castillo por parte de los profesores y los prefectos. Para ello, se introducía un pequeño trozo de pergamino con la firma del nuevo profesor en uno de los laterales de los relojes y se entregarían unas insignias a los alumnos escogidos como prefectos, también ligadas mágicamente a los relojes.

El problema es que ese tipo de conjuro, a gran escala, no podía hacerlo solo y los pergaminos no prendían en llamas al ser introducidos, como se supone que deberían hacer.

—¿Los relojes? —preguntó Slytherin, para su sorpresa, poniéndose en pie al mismo tiempo que él.

—Sí —dijo cautelosamente.

—Te acompaño.

Godric asintió.

Así era Salazar. A veces parecía que te leía el pensamiento con solo una mirada (y, de hecho, si no fuera por sus barreras mentales, seguramente lo haría).

Salió de la sala seguido de su compañero fundador, camino al inacabado Gran Comedor.

Le esperaba un largo día. Probablemente no acabarían de solucionar lo de los relojes antes de comenzar a discutir por lo que fuera. Solían evitar trabajar ellos dos solos por la misma razón, pero se tenía que hacer y Rowena y Helga estaban ocupadas y la semana siguiente comenzarían con el despacho del director y se quedaban sin tiempo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos apenas decorados con algunos cuadros, Godric se propuso hablar lo menos posible.

_Continuará..._


	4. IV

**IV.**

Salazar observó a Godric intentar fijar sin mucho éxito el hechizo de los relojes para que los pergaminos con el nombre de los nuevos profesores ardieran, vinculando así su firma al sistema de puntos, mientras escribía posibles fórmulas para que el encantamiento funcionase, basándose en los errores que cometía su compañero. Shrea dormitaba entre los pliegues de su pesada túnica, como siempre alrededor de su cuello.

Se percató de que el pelirrojo estaba tenso y silencioso, algo muy inusual en él.

Por lo general, Godric siempre dejaba salir esa personalidad impulsiva (y estúpida), que tanto detestaba. No era un hombre constante. No tenía una sola forma de ser. Podía comportarse como un niño al devorar el último pastel de moras del desayuno o como un adulto (más o menos) al exterminar los nidos de acromántulas más peligrosos del Bosque Prohibido.

Le resultaba ilógico sentirse atraído por él. No tenía ninguna de las cualidades que podrían haberle interesado en un hombre, ni siquiera las que buscaría en una mujer. Era su antónimo, justo lo contrario, lo que apenas toleraba. Lo que no soportaba.

Entonces, ¿por qué cada vez que estaba demasiado cerca, cada vez que lo tocaba, sentía ese agobio, ese cosquilleo en la piel que le pedía más contacto?

Salazar no era un hombre sexual. No sentía esa necesidad imperiosa por las relaciones carnales que parecía dominar al resto de hombres. No se sentía atraído por ningún género en particular.

Podía interesarse ligeramente en alguien, si esa persona mostraba algún tipo de cualidad que valiera la pena, principalmente la inteligencia suficiente como para mantener una conversación, o, de una forma científica, llamaba su atención (los vampiros, licántropos o semi-humanos siempre le resultaban fascinantes para el estudio).

Había tenido solo dos amantes a lo largo de sus veintiocho años de vida. La primera, a los quince años, fue su maestra de Pociones, a la que admiró hasta que superó y con la que descubrió que el sexo no era sino una necesidad fisiológica del cuerpo que se producía al pulsar las teclas correctas del mismo, y que no le interesaba especialmente.

El segundo fue a los veinte, un joven de su misma edad interesado en las maldiciones ancestrales, con el cual había mantenido charlas de horas sobre el tema. Se acostó con él por una cuestión científica. Necesitaba saber si su organismo reaccionaría de forma distinta al tener sexo con un hombre. Y resultó igual de insípido que con su antigua maestra.

Desde entonces, jamás sintió la necesidad de mantener relaciones a ese nivel con nadie.

Hasta la llegada de Godric Gryffindor a su vida y la oferta de trabajar juntos en ese colegio que estaban construyendo en la actualidad. Aceptó para asegurarse de que los jóvenes magos y brujas del futuro adquirían los conocimientos adecuados, especialmente en cuanto a los estatus de sangre. Y también porque le suponía un reto, una meta en esa vida en la que ya había destacado en todo aquello en lo que deseaba sobresalir.

—No sé que es lo que falla —dijo Godric repentinamente, sentándose en el suelo con expresión cansada y sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. El hechizo es el correcto, ¿por qué no se mantiene?

"_Tu humano está frustrado otra vez"_ siseó Shrea, pero decidió ignorarla, poco dispuesto a explicarle otra vez que el pelirrojo no era suyo en absoluto, ni sería bienvenido a serlo.

Salazar se levantó de la mesa en donde había estado sentado, con uno trozo de pergamino en la mano.

—No creo que baste con la magia de un solo mago para un conjuro que debe sostenerse eternamente —explicó secamente, extendiéndole el pergamino para que lo leyera.

—Lo has modificado para hacer un encantamiento conjunto —resumió, mientras leía el documento. Cuando terminó, se levantó, decidido, y se colocó a su lado—. Bueno, por lo menos está vez no va a requerir sangre.

Salazar reprimió un bufido de molestia por el comentario y se mantuvo inexpresivo.

Ese idiota se creía que agregaba sangre a los rituales por gusto. A veces, le daban ganas de hechizarlo para que se mantuviera sentado por horas en algún rincón, leyendo libros hasta comprender cuan necesaria era la sangre para vincular el poder de un mago a los cimientos de un castillo para que este luego pudiera ser modificado a su conveniencia.

No lo hacía porque sería una total pérdida de tiempo. Si tuviera que hacerlo cada vez que Gryffindor no entendiera algo, el hombre pasaría el resto de su vida pegado a una silla mágicamente.

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó Godric, mirándolo.

Asintió, sacando su varita y extendiéndola ligeramente inclinada, mientras Gryffindor hacía lo mismo con la suya, situándola sobre la de él, ambos apuntando hacia los relojes.

Un encantamiento tan poderoso precisaba que las varitas estuvieran en contacto si sus dueños eran capaces de realizar ese tipo de magia combinada.

Al comienzo, Salazar había estado seguro de que ellos dos no podrían hacer tal cosa, teniendo en cuenta sus distintas personalidades y su poco entendimiento. Descubrir que sí, prácticamente desde el principio, lo había intrigado. ¿Por qué podían combinar su magia con tanta facilidad, cuando ni siquiera estaban de acuerdo sobre los requisitos para ser alumno del colegio? Había asumido, meses atrás, que probablemente se debía a que ambos contaban casi con el mismo nivel de poder.

Murmuró el conjuro, permitiendo a su magia fluir a través de él, extendiéndose hasta su varita y uniéndose a la de Godric, que había repetido sus palabras con una diferencia de escasos segundos, haciendo que dos pequeños rayos (uno verde, el otro rojo) salieran de cada varita y se unieran en otro mayor, alcanzando los relojes.

Se mantuvieron así durante unos instantes, hasta que Salazar apartó la varita y Godric hizo lo propio después.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la mesa, garabateo algo con su pluma sobre un pergamino y lo cogió, llevándolo hasta los relojes e introduciendolo por uno de los laterales. El pequeño fragmento estalló en llamas y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Godric.

—200 puntos para Gryffindor —dijo, observando maravillado como un montón de rubís caían de la parte superior del reloj a la inferior—. Lo hemos conseguido —afirmó, mirando hacia él todavía sonriente.

Salazar asintió, tan poco expresivo como siempre.

"_Tu humano está contento ahora"_ siseó Shrea, alzando un poco su escamada cabeza entre sus ropas, haciendo que Godric la mirase interesado. _"Deberías dejar que se enroscase a ti"_.

"_Silencio"_ ordenó en pársel.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó el pelirrojo, curioso.

—Nada importante —respondió y fingió no darse cuenta de que Gryffindor parecía decepcionado por su parquedad.

Porque de ninguna manera iba a contarle que su serpiente quería que se dejara abrazar por él.

_Continuará..._


End file.
